una noche prohibida 2 los romances secretos
by GIRL-WOLF-BLACK
Summary: esta es la continuacion de mi pervertida historia una noche prohibida espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Asi da comienzo ala segunda parte de una noche prohibida….**

Era de madrugada y todos dormían plácidamente o eso es lo que parecía pero afuera del territorio occidental alguien se divertía.

Kate: nars suéltame por favor prometo que no le diré a nadie pero déjame ir.

Nars: te dejare ir pero después de castigarte por humillarme de cachorro, sonreí mientras caminaba rodeando a kate cuando llegue a su coñito un dulce aroma impregno mi nariz, me acerque y comencé a lamer ese jugoso coñito, que sabrosa estas kate. Le dije mientras seguía probando esa dulce miel que emanaba de ella.

Kate: jadeaba sin control suéltame no quiero que me toques perdedor, le decía mientras intentaba zafarme.

Nars: esas palabras hicieron que me enojara aun mas, bien si así lo quieres nena tome su lindo trasero y lo acomode parándolo y dejándolo a mi disposición, ya verás a mi no me vuelves humillar, tome posición y de un solo golpe se la metí hasta el fondo.

Kate: comencé a llorar muy fuerte y a gritar me duele mucho por favor ya para.

Nars: ignore a kate y comencé a salir y entrar en ella lentamente enterrando un poco mis garras en su espalda cuando mire mejor note que ella se acomodaba mejor, te gusta verdad linda.

Kate. No podía dejar de fingir mas estaba gozando que clase de pervertida soy pensé, si dame mas fuerte castígame fui muy mala contigo.

Nars: sonreí y comencé a darle mas duro dándole embestidas muy fuertes , el olor que emanaba de kate me volvía loco enterraba mas mis garras en ella.

Kate: me dolía mucho cuando nars me enterraba sus garras pero el sentir su enorme miembro entrar y salir de mi me volvía loca ,nars por favor quiero probarlo le dije en voz baja.

Nars: sonreí ante la petición de kate pero le tenía una sorpresa, por tu olor kate se que estas en celo y te dejare preñada.

Kate: abrí fuertemente mis ojos al escuchar lo que nars quería hacerme , por favor no lo agás ,suplicaba y suplicaba pero mi calor me controlaba asi que deje de moverme y comenze a disfrutar mas y mas.

Nars: me sorprendí al ver lo calmada que estaba kate que mi locura aumento mas continúe dándole mas y mas fuerte hasta que terminamos ambos en un fuerte aullido, te gusto kate.

Kate: si pero ahora déjame probarlo no me castigues así .

Nars : Salí de ella con cuidado y camine hasta su cara y le dije ten pruébala es toda tuya, me acomode enfrente de ella dejándole mi miembro a su alcance.

Kate. Sonreí y me acerque un poco y de un golpe introduje todo su miembro en mi boca y comencé a subir y bajar lentamente enrollando mi lengua en su miembro.

Nars: que rico lo ases kate continua , puse mi pata en su cabeza y comencé a acariciar su cabello mientras ella chupaba y saboreaba mi miembro , continuamos así por varios minutos más hasta que sentí que me vendría sonreí y por sorpresa acabe en su boca sostuve su cabeza mientras terminaba , no dejes escapar nada kate .

Kate: sonreí y trague todo sin dejar escapar nada, que rico nars dije muy exhausta casi de inmediato caí en un profundo sueño

Nars. Descansa kate la desamare con cuidado de no despertarla y Salí lentamente de la cueva y me dirigí a la manada del norte.

Pero alguien avía visto todo desde lejos y sonrió al ver la gran oportunidad que tenia.

Scar: que gran oportunidad tengo kate para mi solo , sonreí y comencé a caminar a la cueva pero un poco antes de llegar candu salió también desde otros arbustos .

Candu: o la compartes o le digo a winston.

Scar: esta bien cando pero yo primero , ambos entramos a la cueva como kate avía quedado con su lindo trasero paradito rápidamente me monte con cuidado en ella y comencé a penetrarla lentamente , que rico se siente pensé.

Candu: mientras veía mas excitado estaba así que camine ala parte de enfrente de kate y con cuidado abrí su boca e introduje mi miembro que estaba a punto de estallar , entraba y salía lentamente para no despertarla estuvimos así por varios minutos hasta que ambos terminamos en ella .

Scar: que rico se sentía llenar a kate por fin kate fuiste mía aunque no lo sabes , Salí de ella con cuidado y me senté a esperar a candu .

Candu: aun no terminaba era la primera vez que me corría tanto desde la escuela de alphas , cuando termine saque mi miembro y mire a scar , vámonos antes de que despierte , así ambos nos marcamos y dejamos durmiendo a kate.

A la mañana siguiente…

Kate: comencé a despertar cuando me di cuenta que estaba llena por todos lados , que buena noche me dije a mi misma comencé a lamer los restos que quedaron en mí y me disponía a salir cuando mire a alguien en la entrada, papa , hutch que hacen aquí .

Winston: eso mismo digo hija por lo que veo te divertiste mucho pero no con Humphrey creo que tenemos que decirle , no lo crees hutch.

Hutch: creo que si pero siempre puedes convencernos de no hacerlo.

Kate: Sonreí ya sé que quieren y con gusto lo haré pero si guardan mi secretó, les dije mientras me acercaba a ellos.

 **ESO SERA TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO DEJARE EL SUSPENSO SI QUIEREN QUE AÑADA ALGO AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO MANDENME INBOX HASTA LA PROXIMA SE DESPIDE WOLF-GIRL**


	2. Chapter 2 la venganza

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de mi mas pervertida historia agradezco sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo sin mas aquí esta disfrútenlo**

Mientras tanto al otro lado del territorio cerca de la antigua frontera occidental-oriental…

lilly: caminaba por el territorio buscando a garth cuando de repente alguien salto encima de mi inmovilizándome cuando mire para ver quién era me sorprendió al ver a Humphrey encima de mí ,que haces bájate me lastimas.

Humphrey: yo creo que no linda le conteste muy molesto mejor prepárate por que esta noche vas a gozar nena, mordí su cuello y comencé a arrastrarla a un lugar apartado donde nadie pudiera vernos, Ho y más vale que no grites o intentes escapar o le diré a garth que él no fue el primero.

Lilly: qué? Como lo sabes Humphrey, le pregunte muy asustada.

Humphrey: no te importa pero si no coperas te dolerá entendiste rápidamente me puse enfrente de ella mostrándole mi miembro totalmente erecto , bueno ya sabes que hacer ..

Lilly: sonreí y empecé a lamer su miembro con delicadeza metiéndomelo todo hasta la garganta subiendo y bajando lentamente ganando velocidad y provocando que humphrey comenzara a gemir como loco.

Humphrey: oh si lilly lo haces muy bien se ve que hutch te enseño muy bien verdad.

Lilly: continuaba lamiendo lentamente mientras con mi colita masajeaba mi coñito asiendo que comenzara a mojarme impregnando el ambiente con mi fuerte aroma y provocando una reacción que no esperaba de Humphrey.

Humphrey: al captar el olor de lilly me sentí fuera de sí, tome su cabeza y comencé a follar su boca mientras sujetaba fuertemente su cabeza, oh si nena tu eres especial aumente mi velocidad hasta que sentía que me venía sonreí y sin avisarle me corrí en su boca.

Lilly: me sorprendió cuando se corrió en mi boca pero era tal mi excitación que me trague todo y limpie los restos que aun quedaban en su miembro, que rico pero creo que aun falta algo no, le dije mientras me daba media vuelta y paraba mi colita dejándole ver todo mi coñito mojado despidiendo todo ese rico olor que lo volvía loco.

Humphrey: cuando capte su olor rápidamente me monte en ella y de un solo golpe se la metí toda y comencé a penetrarla con mucha fuerza provocando que comenzara a gemir como loca.

Lilly: oh si amor dámela toda, decía sin poder contenerme.

Humphrey: las palabras de lilly me volvieron loco y aumente la fuerza de mis embestidas el ambiente se avía impregnado de aquel dulce olor me sentía fuera de si pero de repente recordé algo y deje de penetrarla y saque mi miembro.

Lilly: porque te detienes, pregunte algo asustada de lo que pudiera venir.

Humphrey: rápidamente coloque mi miembro en la entrada de su hoyito, hoy experimentaras algo nuevo linda.

Lilly: me asuste al escuchar esas palabras, no por favor eso no nunca lo he hecho por ahí y me dolerá.

Humphrey: este será tu castigo linda, lentamente comencé a meter mi miembro por su estrecho hoyito provocando que ella soltara un leve grito hasta que la metí toda de un golpe .

Lilly: por favor humphrey me duele mucho sácala.

Humphrey: ignore sus palabras y comencé a bombear con fuerza en su estrecho culito, era un placer inimaginable.

Lilly: rápidamente el dolor fue remplazado con un placer enorme, sigue amor comencé a gritar como loca préñame hoy soy solo para ti.

Humphrye: sus palabras me volvían loco cuando sentí que me corría saque mi miembro y lo metí en su coñito llenándolo con toda mi lechita..

Lilly: al mismo momento que el se corría dentro de mi yo terminaba en un fuerte orgasmo que hasta sentía mis patas temblar , gracias esta noche fue muy buena .. le dije entre jadeos.

Humphrey: y aun no termina le conteste mientras de unos arbustos salía garth gruñendo, bueno nena gracias por dejarme probar tu coñito, me separe de ella y me marche de ahí rumbo a mi cueva.

Lilly: garth no es lo que tú crees por favor perdóname.

Garth: con que te gusta que te estén dando verdad, pues aun falto yo, le decía mientras caminaba directo a su coñito rápidamente me monte sobre ella metiéndole de un solo golpe mi enorme miembro.

Lilly: eres muy grande me lastimas.

Garth: bombeaba con mucha fuerza metiéndosela hasta el fondo, oh que rica esta como me gustan apretaditas, continúe así por varios minutos más hasta que sentí que me venía saque mi miembro y lo apunte en su cara llenándosela toda de mi lechita.

Lilly: sonreí y comencé a limpiar mi cara que rica pensaba, voltee a ver a garth y lo vi sentado frente a mi mostrándome su enorme miembro aun con restos, me acerque y comencé a lamer su miembro hasta dejarlo limpio, te gusto le dije mientras sonreía.

Garth: claro que si mi dulce omega, ahora vera ese patético omega lo que pasa cuando someten a mi hembra le dije mientras sonreía malvadamente.

Mientras tanto cerca de la cueva de Humphrey tres machos alpha lo estaban esperando escondidos en los alrededores

Humphrey: caminaba a mi cueva cuando de repente recordé que tal si Kate se da cuenta mejor me doy un baño antes de llegar corrí al estanque que estaba a pocos minutos de ahí y me di un baño rápido hasta que sentí que los olores de lilly avían desaparecido , me sacudí y corrí a mi cueva cuando entre capte rápidamente el olor de otros lobos me di vuelta rápidamente y vi a scar , hutch y cando tapando la entrada….

A qui dejare este capítulo como lo siguiente que sucederá no fue idea mía si no de un amigo les deja a ustedes que elijan si continuo esto que sucederá o lo corto y continuo con el siguiente capítulo (serán temas yaoi y cosas así )así que ustedes elijan …HASTA LA PROXIMA SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES SU AMIGA LOBITA-ALPHA


End file.
